The Padventures of Chloe and Lex
by angelbsb
Summary: This is a series of eight chapters for Chloe and Lex to get together and have a relationship. There are adventures and they also help with things.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Padventures of Chloe and Lex Ch1: An Ugly Sight Seen (1 of 8) 

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction Pairing: Chloe/Lex

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to Amiles, the CW, and DC Comics.

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Chloe catches someone in the act.

Author's Note 1: A series of ficlets of the relationship of Chlex; it will be 8 chapters. Enjoy

Author's Note 2: My friend Lilheaven1985(Kia) helped me to figure out where to go for this. Thanks

Chloe walks up to her dorm room with Clark. Clark has his arms full of movies and take-out food. Chloe opens the door and stops frozen to the spot; Clark lightly bumps into her and looks at what she's seeing. They cannot believe their eyes; Clark's girlfriend Lana and Chloe's boyfriend Jimmy are having sex on her bed. After looking at one another Chloe and Clark slam their stuff down on the dresser near the door.

Lana and Jimmy jump startled and stop what they are doing. "Chloe, Clark, you two are here early. This is not what it looks like," Lana says while using Chloe's sheet to cover up.

"Yeah we are early because it's my room too. Oh so you're not sleeping with my boyfriend on my bed. I must be seeing things. Clark, are you seeing this also?" Chloe says in an angry shaky tone.

"Yea Chlo, I'm seeing the same thing as you. Lana you're selfish and heartless, bitch. Chloe let you be her roommate and this is how you pay her back; do not even get me started on Jimmy," Clark says while trying to hold back his heat vision.

"Oh I'm selfish and heartless, that's rich. Yeah Chloe let me be her roommate, but she was not giving Jimmy what he needed; Clark you were not giving me what I needed, So Jimmy and I got together," Lana says in a screeching tone.

"Lana you pushed Clark away not the other way around," Chloe said. "I gave Jimmy everything I could, but if he wants a cold fish like you then let him," she said in a cold voice.

"Yeah right, you gave me everything you could, but it was never me you were thinking of when we had sex was it Chloe?" Jimmy says snidely.

"You're right about that Jimmy, and no the guy I was thinking about was not Clark; no offense Clark you're just the best friend I've ever had," Chloe says looking at Clark with a smile after talking to Jimmy.

"None taken Chloe. How about we go back to the farm to chill? You can say over," Clark says with his charming Kent smile.

"Sounds like a great idea, but first Jimmy we are so over. Lana, as soon as possible I want your ass out of my room; also you are so getting me new sheets."

"Fine, I'll move out this week. If you want new sheets get them yourself," Lana says hissing at Chloe.

"Fine I will, at least that way I know they will not be pink," Chloe says in a mocking tone.

Before the fight can get anymore ugly Clark grabs their stuff. Once away from the dorm building he super speeds them to the farm. They chill out eating and watching movies. Clark later carries a sleeping Chloe up to his room, then he goes to sleep on the couch.

The next morning after breakfast Clark takes Chloe back to Metropolis; then goes to Lex's manor. He wants to reconnect their friendship, and also wants Lex's help to make Chloe happy and to feel better.

"Hey Lex, can we talk?"

To be continued….Pt2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Padventures of Chloe and Lex Ch2: A Friendship Built Again (2 of 8) 

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction Pairing: Chloe/Lex

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to Amiles, the CW, and DC Comics.

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: A friendship rebuilt on trust.

"Hey Lex, can we talk?"

"Sure think Clark, what about? Sit down, want something to drink?"

"Thanks Lex, water sounds great."

Once they have their drinks and are sitting down, "Well Clark what do you need to talk about?" Lex says with a raised eyebrow. Clark clears his throat before speaking.

"Well, Lex I wanted to be friends again, but first I have to tell you about myself; it must be kept a secret."

"Clark, I want to be friends again too. Whatever you want to tell me will never be told to anyone else; I promise you Clark."

Clark takes a deep breath before saying a word; Lex just sits there waiting quietly. "Lex, I'm not from around here."

"I know Clark, you are adopted from Metropolis."

"No Lex, I'm not from this galaxy. I'm an alien and I came in the first meteor shower as a toddler," Clark says in a worried voice.

"Wow Clark, that is so amazing. How much do you know about your family history? Clark, anything that happened that day is not your fault; in a way, I want to say thanks because I no longer have asthma from that shower. I hate that I lost my hair, but it's better than losing my life," Lex says in an awed tone.

"It is amazing and I know some of my history, but it's not much. Thanks for the boost Lex; that makes me felt better. That's a good point about your life, but sorry about your hair."

"That's great Clark, I'm glad it made you feel better and that is all in the past now. Clark, so on that bridge I really hit you at 60miles per hour? What other powers do you have?"

"Yes you did Lex; my powers are super strength, super hearing, super speed, super breath, heat vision, x-ray vision, and I'm invincible. That's how I survived that day; I used my powers to rip off the roof of the car and pulled you to safety."

Lex is sitting there in amazed awe. "Thanks Clark for finally telling me all this. Who else besides your folds and me know?"

"Yea, my folds and you know; Pete also knew that's why he left. Then Alicia told Chloe I was meteor infected like here, but Chloe did not tell me until almost a year later."

"Wow Clark, and so sorry Pete had to leave. Chloe knew but did not tell you or anyone else wow," Lex said, impressed with Chloe.

"Speaking of Chloe, when she and I were going to chill out at her dorm room we caught Lana and Jimmy having sex in Chloe's bed."

"Man that's got to be hard on you both Clark. What did you and Chloe do after that? "

"Chloe broke up with Jimmy and I broke up with Lana; yea at first it was hard."

"Did Chloe stay there, or did you bring her back to Smallville?"

In a good way the break-up would have happened anyway. Oh, I brought her back here; took her back this morning for school and work."

"Good to hear that Clark. Now how can I be of help to you and Chloe?"

"Well Lex, I know Chloe likes you a lot; I feel that you feel the same way about Chloe."

"Chloe likes me, really Clark? Yes I do feel that way about her."

"Lex, maybe you can invite Chloe over to hangout. What some of her favorite movies, teacher her to play pool, feed her dinner."

"I'll do just that Clark."

"Well I got to go now Lex, see you later."

"Ok, by Clark, see you later."

Lex picks up the phone and dials Chloe's cell number. "Chloe Sullivan here, who's this?"

"Chloe's it's Lex, how would you like to come over tomorrow night? I'll teach you how to play pool, we could watch some movies of your choosing and have dinner."

"Hi Lex, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Movies of my choosing, cool; I'll see you tomorrow, bye Lex."

To be continued….Pt3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Padventures of Chloe and Lex Ch3: A Friendship Built Again (3 of 8) 

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction Pairing: Chloe/Lex

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to Amiles, the CW, and DC Comics. Do not own song "You Can Let Go", it is by Backstreet Boys and Jive Records.

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Chloe and Lex's love sparks alive.

That night Chloe walks into Lex's study. "Hi Lex, how have you been? Thanks for the invite, it was needed after the last two days."

"Hello Chloe, I've been good; Clark and I are friends again. No problem Chloe, I was sorry to hear what happened to you guys."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Sorry to hear that Chloe, so dinner or movies first?"

"How about dinner, then the movies."

"Ok Chloe, this way I hope you'll like the food."

Lex pulls out Chloe's seat at the table and one of the servants brings out dinner. Chloe sees that it's Double Cheeseburgers and Fries; she giggles and says, "This is my favorite comfort food, so yes I like it." All Lex can do is smile at Chloe's enjoyment at their dinner.

While eating they talk and laugh; Lex tells Chloe that Clark told him everything, then they talk about all the stuff going on in Smallville. Lex tells Chloe, "Before the movies I would love to dance with you; please if you listen carefully to the lyrics while we dance."

They stand up to dance and the song starts playing:

I can see in your eyes 

_Broken windows, fallen skies_

_Baby, baby what you hidin' from_

_The light that followed you around_

_Lately nowhere to be found_

_Don't you know that I'm your place to run_

Hearing that makes Chloe lay her head on his chest.

You been holding on so long 

_Tryin' to make believe that nothings wrong_

_Not letting it show_

_And there ain't nothing you can do_

_To make me turn away from you_

_I need you to know_

Lex puts his arms around Chloe tighter.

You can let go 

_Sifting through shattered dreams_

_Livin' in the in between_

_Baby, baby it's gonna be alright_

_(You can let go)_

_When you're lost let down, disappointed_

_And jerked around in this cold, cold world_

_I will always be by your side_

Lex kisses Chloe on the forehead to show her his love.

You been holding on so long 

_Tryin' to make believe that nothing's wrong_

_Not letting it show_

_There ain't nothing you can do_

_To make me turn away from you_

_I need to know_

_That you can let go_

Chloe raised her head after Lex kissed her forehead looking at him in awe.

Don't be afraid when you're falling apart 

_Don't hesitate I'll be right were you are_

_Open your eyes there's a crack in the dark_

_Never let me see you cry_

_You locked it somewhere deep inside_

_Baby, baby let me hold you tight_

Lex lowers his head to kiss Chloe softly on her lips.

Make it alright 

Chloe kisses Lex back and weaves her arms around his neck tightly.

Baby, baby gonna be alright 

_Cause I'm by your side_

_When the whole world turns against you (I won't turn against you)_

_Not letting it show_

_Baby, baby gonna be alright_

_Cause I'm by your side_

_When the whole world turns against you_

_You can let go_

Both Chloe and Lex softly moan at the feelings from their kiss.

You have been holding on so long 

_Trying to make believe that nothing's wrong_

_Not letting it show_

_You can let go_

_There ain't nothing you can do_

_To make me turn away from you_

_I need to know_

Once the kiss was finished Chloe says, "Lex that was so beautiful, thank you so much."

"I'm glad you liked it, you are so welcome Chloe. Did you enjoy our kisses?"

"Oh I sure did, Lex I need to tell you, I'm attracted to you. Could you teach me to play pool now, the movies can wait."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the kisses; Chloe I'm attracted to you too."

Lex starts to teach Chloe how to play pool. The slow rubbing against each other drives them crazy. Lex picks Chloe up and lays her on the pool table

"Oh Lex please make love to me"

To be continued….Pt4 coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Padventures of Chloe and Lex Ch4: Love in the Corner Pocket (4 of 8) 

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction Pairing: Chloe/Lex

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to Amiles, the CW, and DC Comics.

Rating: NC-17 

Summary: They make love on the pool table.

"Oh Lex, please make love to me."

Lex pulls Chloe close to him and kisses her deeply, and then he lifts her up against him. She wraps her legs around Lex to bring him closer; he reaches under her skirt and rips her underwear off her with one hard tug. Chloe reaches for the buttons on his shirt and quickly unbuttons them, and he does the same to her shirt then starts kissing her neck.

At the same time they both reach for the other's zipper to open their pants and skirt. Once all their clothes were off Lex slips on a condom to be ready to enter her; then he slips one of his fingers into her slit to see if she's ready. Chloe throws her head back with a moan of pleasure, then she grabs his penis and starts rubbing it lightly progressing to rubbing harder; Lex lets out a moan of Chloe's name to show his pleasure.

Lex gently removes Chloe's hands off of him, "Chloe I had to stop you from doing that; it felt so good, but I did not want it to be over with yet."

"Oh, I understand Lex, because I don't want it to end yet either."

Lex kisses her hotly again as he is at her entrance ready to make love to her.

"Oh please do it already," she says.

He just looks at her with eyes hot full of love and slowing starts moving in as she lifts up her hips to fully bring him inside her. The squeezing of her inner muscles around Lex snap him out of his haze which causes him to groan then pivot his hips at a different angle taking him deeper inside her causing her eyes to roll back in her head. Minutes later their hips are moving faster in the same joined rhythm; one of Lex's hands move down towards her clitoris, rubbing it in slightly hard movements causing both Lex and Chloe to have mind-blowing orgasms. Chloe's hand knocks the eight ball into the corner pocket.

Once they both caught their breath she leans up against his chest laying small kisses on his neck.

"Oh Chloe, I love you so much."

"Lex, I love you too. Can I say wow? That was so very mind-blowing."

"I agree with you Chloe. Still up for a movie?"

"Yes Lex I am."

Chloe wears Lex's shirt while watching the movie. "Lex, do you think we could think of a way to get Clark to realize that Lois is perfect for him?"

"Sounds like a great idea, because you are right Lois is perfect for Clark. We can plan it out after the movie."

"Of course I'm right about that. I love how your mind works; this is going to be good."

Once the movie was over they planned it all out; Lex calls Clark to invite him over for dinner tomorrow night while Chloe uses her cell phone to call Lois to ask the same. Both agreed to go, and after the calls Lex and Chloe turned to face each other saying, "It's done. Let the plan start rolling."

Lex sweeps Chloe up in is arms kissing her while she lays her head on his shoulder. He carries her up to his bedroom and gently lays her down. They make slow, sweet love; afterwards she cuddles with him and they fall asleep holding onto each other tightly.

To be continued….Pt5 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Padventures of Chloe and Lex Ch5: Getting Them Together Already (5 of 8) 

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction Pairing: Chloe/Lex

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to Amiles, the CW, and DC Comics.

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Chloe and Lex get Clark and Lois together.

Lex and Chloe fell asleep holding onto each other tightly. The next morning they woke up in each other's arms, and got up and dressed to have breakfast. Chloe drives to Metropilis for class while Lex goes to the plant for a meeting; they agreed to meet back at the manor for lunch and to tighten up their plan.

In the evening when the clock dinged 7:30 the butler showed Clark and Lois into the dinning room; Clark gives a manly hug to Les while Lois gives Chloe a big hug and kiss then shakes Lex's hand. Lex and Clark pull the chairs out for Chloe and Lois while dinner was getting ready to be served.

Chloe and Lex were dropping subtle hints to Clark and Lois throughout dinner; quietly both Clark and Lois realize their attraction to each other, and Lex and Chloe, who were holding hands under the table, noticed Clark and Lois were realizing their true feelings. After dinner everyone talked and laughed together; after awhile with his friends there for support Clark tells Lois that he's attracted to her and about being an alien with powers. They all held breaths while waiting for Lois' reaction.

"I'm attracted to you too Clark. That explains a lot about you, but you're still the same guy I've always known," Lois says before throwing herself into Clark's arms.

Clark is shocked but then hugs Lois back; Lex and Chloe are so happy for them and that their plan worked, plus Clark finally found his soul mate."

Lex clears his throat to get Lois and Clark's attention, "I think we should have a toast." Everyone agrees and grabs their glasses.

"Here is to great friends and family. Cheers," Chloe says while they all clink their glasses before drinking.

Later on Clark and Lois leave to go to the farm while Chloe and Lex go to bed.

Meanwhile in Jimmy's Metropolis apartment, Lana and Jimmy were planning their revenge.

To be continued….Pt6 coming soon


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Padventures of Chloe and Lex Ch6: Dark Thoughts, Dark Plans (6 of 8) 

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction Pairing: Chloe/Lex

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to Amiles, the CW, and DC Comics.

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Planning revenge.

Author's Note: This will be the shortest chapter of this series, because I cannot stand either one of these characters (without wanting to vomit lol)

Lana and Jimmy were in their apartment, "So Lana I was thinking, what would be the best way to get revenge on Chloe, Clark, Lex, and Lois?"

"Well, hit each of them where it hurts. Like Chloe, we could ruin her reputation as a reporter and we could ruin Clark's mother's political career. As for Lois we can make it look like she is doing those things to Chloe and Clark making them hate her. What do you think we could do to Lex?"

"For Lex we could ruin Lexcorp somehow, maybe even ruin Luthorcorp too; this way both Smallville and Metropolis will be hurt as well."

"That is a brilliant idea Jimmy! We should get started on it right now, starting with Chloe then the others."

"Yea, lets do it, the sooner the better. Lana, I love you."

"I love you too Jimmy."

They both let out evil laughs at their plans, meanwhile Chloe and Lex were invited to the farm by Clark to chat so they went on their way.

To be continued….Pt7 coming soon


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Padventures of Chloe and Lex Ch7: The Makings of A Legendary Team (7 of 8) 

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction Pairing: Chloe/Lex

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to Amiles, the CW, and DC Comics.

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Chloe, Lex, Clark, and Lois make a team against Jimmy and Lana.

Chloe and Lex went to visit the farm and while they were there Clark told them all about what his superhearing overheard from Lana and Jimmy; everyone was outraged.

Chloe had an idea, "Guys Clark is a superhero and we can be his team; we all just need costumes and codnames," she said in an excited tone.

"You're right Chloe, well his codename should be Superman and his mom already made a costume," Lois said while pointing out Clark.

"Superman, really Lois! My mom did that, ok I'll go get it," he says while blushing and ran upstairs. The others laughed as he ran up.

He came downstairs dressed in the outfit, they awed in his presence.

"Now what about the rest of us," Lex asked.

"Well Chloe has a codename already, it's Watchtower; as for you and Lois I have no idea," Clark said while rubbing the back of his neck.

All of a sudden an idea for their codenames came to Chloe, "I got it, Lois you will be Sleuth and Les you wil be Odysseus, what do you think?" she said excitedly.

"Chloe, you're brilliant, I love it thanks," Lois said while giving her a hug.

Lex walks over, "I love mine as well and I love you too Chloe."

Chloe's costume is dark purple with black fishnets and a trench coat; Lois' costume is a silver bayberry coat and leather pants and boots; Lex's costume is a dark brown kelver vest and brown leather pants; each of them except Clark wears a mask matching their costumes. They are all excited about their outfits and quickly talk out a plan to deal with Lana and Jimmy. Clark flies them all over to Lana and Jimmy's apartment; they barge in scaring them. Chloe went to the computer to get evidence of plans, when Jimmy tried to stop her Lex got in the way. Clark made his eyes blow bright with his heatvision causing Lana and Jimmy to cling to each other.

"W-who ar eyou people? What are you doing in our place?" Lana asks in a scared voice.

"I Superman and this is Sleuth. That man over than is Odysseus and the woman on your computer is Watchtower," Clark said in a deep tone of voice.

"I got everything Superman and I sent it all to the police so they are on their way," Chloe says while walking over to Lex. Clark nods his head in replay at her words while Lois gives her a thumbs up.

Lex pulls her closer and whispers, "Did I tell you how sexy you look in that outfit?"

Chloe leans in to his ear, "Nope you did not. That compliment is always welcomed."

The police arrived about twenty minutes later and took Lana and Jimmy away in the cars while the media tried to surround the situation. Clark grabs everyone and flies them away; when the land at the farm they all changed back. Chloe and Lex said goodbye to Clark and Lois, who fly away somewhere romantic. Lex asks Chloe to go on a romantic date while they journey back to the mansion and she says, "Yes."

To be continued….Pt8 coming soon


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Padventures of Chloe and Lex Ch8: Justice done, Love abound (8 of 8) 

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction Pairing: Chloe/Lex

Written by: Angelbsb 

Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to Amiles, the CW, and DC Comics.

Rating: PG 

Summary: Chloe and Lex go out on their romantic date.

Lex and Chloe were at the mansion getting ready for their romantic date; she was soaking in the bathtub while he was in the study already dressed. He went to his hidden safe, opened it, and took out his mother's engagement ring; he nervously put it in his pocket. She got out of the tub and put on a slinky black lace dress; when she was doing her make-up he walked in.

"Chloe you are absolutly breathtaking," he declared as he walked over to her and kisses her neck.

"The same could be said for you," she said while leaning her neck up to his lips. "Oh Lex, I love you so much! So, where are we going for dinner?"

"I'm glad we are on the same page as to our love and it is a surprise where we are going."

"I hate surprises, but I guess I will just have to deal with it," Chloe says with a sweet smile.

"Yeah you do hate them Love, but I promise you will love it."

"I'm sure I will because being with you is all I need."

They heard the limo pull around and went to get in; once in they snuggle up to each other. Lex pulls out a blindfold when they've traveled about a mile, "Chloe you will need to wear this so you will not see the surprise," he said with a sexy smirk. She rolled her eyes playfully as he put it on her.

The limo stopped at a restaurant, he gently helped her out then lead her to a garden. Once at the table he removed the blinedfold and she let out a small gasp at the beautifully set table and garden.

"I can tell you like it; you deserve this and more, and I want to give you this and so much more," he said softly while kissing her.

"Lex, I do like it; it's so beautiful, and all I truly need I have. You love me, what more could I ask for?" She said looking at him with a loving smile. He held back his tears at her words and pulled out her chair. He sat down as the waiter came for their order of food and drinks.

When they were done eating their entrée the desert shows up. Lex says, "Chloe, I have a very important question."

"I love to answer questions, ask away," she said whiel reaching for her hand, which he held for a small bit of time then he took a deep breath.

He got up, walked over to her and dropped down on one knee. Before he can say anything he notices that she is speechless, "Now this will be easier to ask; Chloe Ann Sullivan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Lex says while holding open the ring box.

THE END, thank you for reading


End file.
